Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń VII
Po odejściu Justyniana Beatrycze rozprawia o śmierci Chrystusa, o odkupieniu człowieka i o niezniszczalności rzeczy stworzonych bezpośrednio przez Boga. 1 „Hosanna, święty Pan Bóg wojowników! :On wśród tych królestw na aniołów czole :Zapala sobą skry szczęsnych płomyków". 4 Tak, nie ustając krążyć w swoim kole, :Zaczęła niebios bogomyślne pienie :Dusza w podwójną strojna aureolę. 7 W tan poszły razem wszystkie jasnocienie, :Mignęły niby iskier pobłysk rączy :I nagle skryło mi je oddalenie. 10 A ja mówiłem do się wahający: :„Powiedz — mówiłem — powiedz twojej świętej, :Która ci w duszę słodki napój sączy". 13 Ale szacunkiem wszystek owładnięty, :Co sprawia, że drżę, słysząc „B" lub „ice" — :Schyliłem głowę jak człek snem ujęty. 16 Ulitowała się mnie Beatrycze, :W krasie uśmiechu taka urodziwa, :Że osłodziłaby katusz gorycze, 19 Rzekła: „Głąb duszy twej mi się odkrywa: :Myślisz, jakim to prawem spadać może :Za słuszną pomstę kara sprawiedliwa. 22 Ja ci wątpliwość tę rychło wyłożę, :Jeno uważaj pilnie: to są rzeczy :Zawierające wielkie prawdy Boże. 25 Zrywając uzdę, która ma na pieczy :Prawy bieg woli, człek nienarodzony, :Gubiąc się, zgubił cały ród człowieczy. 28 Odtąd lud ziemi niemocą złożony :Przez liczne wieki w obłędzie się mroczył, :Aż zeszło Słowo na ziemskie zagony. 31 A byt cielesny, który był odskoczył :Od swego Stwórcy, w jedynej Osobie :Aktem miłości z Bóstwem się zjednoczył. 34 Teraz bacz na to, co odkrywam tobie: :Ów byt złączony ze swoim Podmiotem :Dobry i szczery był w stworzenia dobie. 37 Lecz własnowolnie był wygnany potem :Z raju, stawszy się Bogu nieposłuszny, :Który jest drogą, prawdą i żywotem. 40 Zatem na krzyżu skon Chrysta katuszny, :Jeśli się zważy naturę przybraną, :Był ponad wszystkie godziwy i słuszny. 43 Ale też większej krzywdy nie widziano, :Zważywszy godność cierpiącej Osoby, :Która człowiecze wzięła na się miano. 46 Skutek podwójny wynikł z tej żałoby, :Bóg i Żydowie sąd przyjęli radzi; :Niebo radością drgnęło, smutkiem groby. 49 Teraz cię pojąć rozum doprowadzi, :Jak się to stało, że słusznie przyjęta :Kara słuszną się znowu pomstą gładzi. 52 Lecz widzę: myśl twa, jeszcze zaprzątnięta :Tokiem wywodu, w klubę weszła ciasną :I czeka, rychło węzeł się rozpęta. 55 Myślisz: »Com słyszał, to pojmuję jasno; :Nie pojmę, czemu dobroć Boża chciała :Zbawienie nasze krwią okupić własną?« 58 Ten dekret, bracie, przed oczyma ciała :Skryty jest temu, czyja mroczna dusza :W ogniu miłości jeszcze nie dojrzała. 61 Tej tajemnicy wielu się pokusza, :Nie każdy pojmie, czemu odkupienia :Środkiem wybrana została katusza. 64 Wiedz: Łaska Boża, w której nie masz cienia, :Pała i błyszczy, a kędy zaświeci, :Tam wieczne piękno z siebie wypromienia. 67 Wszystko, co się z niej bezpośrednio nieci, :Jest nieśmiertelne; żadna moc nie zmywa :Cechy, która się raz na nim wykwieci. 70 Wszelaka istność, która z niej wypływa, :Jest na wszem wolna, bo jej nie uciska :Swą doczesnością żadna rzecz pierzchliwa. 73 Bardziej jej luba dlatego, że bliska; :Bo ogień święty, co nad światem dnieje, :W podobnym sobie jaskrawiej wybłyska. 76 To są natury ludzkiej przywileje; :Jeśli jej tylko jednego zabraknie, :Już dostojeństwo jej karłowacieje. 79 W grzech wpadłszy, rychło wolności ułaknie, :Toż grzech w niej Boże podobieństwo skłóci; :Nie rozjaśnione bożym światłem — blaknie 82 I do godności swej póty nie wróci, :Póki przez skruchę nie odzyska maju :Łask, uwiędłego w gorącościach chuci. 85 Natura wasza we wszystkim rodzaju :Swoim zgrzeszyła i z tego powodu :Straciła prawa swe i rozkosz raju. 88 Zważ teraz pilnie: pomimo zachodu :Nie odzyskałaby straconych włości, :Wprzód nie przeszedłszy dwojakiego brodu: 91 Albo że Pan Bóg w swej wielkiej litości :Odpuściłby jej słuszne pokaranie, :Lub by sam człowiek odkupił swe złości. 94 Teraz-że zapuść źrenice w otchłanie :Tajników, ile zdołasz, człek padolny, :I daj mym słowom baczne posłuchanie: 97 W granicach władz swych nigdy nie był zdolny :Człowiek win zmazać ni zniżyć się póty :W upokorzeniu, Niebiosom powolny, 100 Ile wprzód w górę piął się, pełen buty; :I to jest powód, czemu płód człowieczy :Z mocy zgładzenia grzechu był wyzuty. 103 Więc sam Bóg musiał śpieszyć pełen pieczy, :By człeku pełnię przywrócić żywota, :Z jednym lub dwojgiem tych środków k'odsieczy. 106 A że tym milsza jest mistrza robota, :Im się w niej żywiej jego duszy tętna :I jego uczuć odbija szczodrota, 109 Więc dobroć Boża, która swoje piętna :Nadaje światu, obiema sposoby :Ludzkość z upadku dźwigać była chętna. 112 Od pierwoświtu po noc kreśnej doby :Nie było sprawy tak nad wszelką miarę :Szczytnej. Bo oto Bóg z własnej Osoby 115 Człeku hojniejszą uczynił ofiarę, :Aby go dźwignął i znowu wanielił, :Niż gdyby z łaski odpuścił mu karę. 118 A darmo innym sposobem by celił :Wyrokom zadość uczynić do syta, :Gdyby sam w ludzką postać się nie wcielił. 121 Teraz chcę jeszcze, by-ć była odkryta :Zasłona jednej tajemnicy świętej: :Niech w niej twe oko równo z moim czyta. 124 Powiadasz w sobie: »Cztery elementy :I elementów rozliczne złożenia :Są skazitelne, a byt ich ujęty 127 W granice czasu; jednakże istnienia :Są tworem ręki Bożej; dla tej cnoty :Być by powinny wolne od zniszczenia«. 130 Anioły, bracie, i te kołowroty, :W których szybujesz, czyste i świetlane, :Były stworzone z pełnią swej istoty. 133 Ale pierwiastki żywiołami zwane :I wszystkie rzeczy, które z nich się biorą, :Z mocy pochodnych są uformowane. 136 Stworzone ciało, które jest ich korą, :Stworzona jest moc, w kształtowaniu czynna, :A tkwiąca w gwiazdach, które tutaj gorą. 139 Dusza zwierzęca i dusza roślinna, :Która jest z miazgi zrodzona pośledniej, :Błyskom i ruchom gwiazd swą istność winna. 142 Lecz życie wasze w sposób bezpośredni :Tchnie Łaska Boża i rozmiłowywa :Tak, że już do niej tęsknicie po wsze dni. 145 Z tego się dla was argument dobywa :O zmartwychwstaniu, jeżeliś rozważał, :Z czego się wzięła cielesna pokrywa, 148 Gdy Pan Bóg waszych prarodziców stwarzał". Raj 07